All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Although compositions for skin care products operate through a variety of mechanisms, most provide only temporary moisture retention for improved hydration, transitory improvement in appearance and/or superficial relief of skin integrity.
Human skin is composed of three primary layers: the epidermis, dermis, and hypodermis. Each of these layers contains specific cell populations embedded within a complex physical and biochemical matrix, thereby providing the mechanical and functional organization necessary for the skin to maintain barrier function. It is well-known that the epidermis sloughs millions of cells every day, creating an enormous demand for replacement cells. Central to this process, which operates continuously throughout an organism's lifetime, are the various populations of progenitors and stem cells and the associated fibroblasts which provide biomechanical and trophic support. Progenitors and stem cells proliferate and differentiate as part of the natural repair and regeneration mechanism in the body, in order to meet this continual demand for new cells in the skin. Fibroblasts, which populate the dermis, provide vital trophic support, while producing important protein components of the skin.
There is a clear need in the art for compositions for skin care products, and methods of preparing skin care products, that have a proven capacity to directly act upon skin cells. This includes enhancement of proliferation and maintenance of skin cell populations for the purpose of promoting the skin repair and regenerative mechanisms in the body.
As described herein, the inventor has discovered new and useful compositions derived from natural ingredients in many of these plants act by supporting the proliferation, migration and differentiation of skin progenitor and stem cells and/or fibroblasts. These natural ingredients can be applied topically in a blended mixture (Coconut oil, Nilotica butter, Rosa mosqueta, Olivem 1000, Cocoa butter, Soy lecithin, Chilean Soapnut, NovHyal, Fucoidan Maritech, Moringa, Aloe vera, Genistein, Black mamaku, Cehami, Amla, AFA, Pomegranate, Sangre de drago, Guar, Vanilla, Colostrum, Cytokines, Maqui, Synergy berries, Green Tea Extract, Vanilla 20 fold extract, Cacao, Olive extract (Hydroxytyrolosol), Vitamin E (Sunflower), Samambaia, Bulgarian Rose, Jasmine, Sweet Orange, Ylang-ylang, Tangerine Essential Oil, Bitter Orange extract, and Honeysuckle), proved to have a significant effect on moisture retention in the skin, skin elasticity, as well as wrinkle reduction.